Dragon Ball Z: Young Refugees
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: As a threat stronger than anything Goku and his friends have ever fought is going to arrive on Earth. Months before the threat's arrival four young fighters show up one Earth. How will this turn out? Read and find out?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Dragonball Z/ Dargonball Z Kai/ Dragonball GT.**

**The Story Starts Down There.**

A damaged ship was headed towards Earth with another far behind it. The one far behind had been chasing the other for few days, but was not fast enough to catch the damaged one. It would take months to catch up. The damaged one however was carrying four people. One being a 12 year old Saiyan named Youji Musha. He looked out the window. They were in the Earth's orbit and preparing to enter its atmosphere. He looked at a necklace that hung around his neck. He looked back out the window, he saw the Earth.

He left and entered a small room that had a bed, a mirror, and drawer. He approached the mirror and looked at himself. He had short spiky black hair and black eyes. He had a red gi with a black belt tied around his waist. He wore his necklace that was hanging by a small old rope with a white crystal attached to it. He also wore two metal gauntlets around his forearms. He had some minor wounds on him as if he was injured when the ship was damaged.

They were close to Earth. They would be landing in an hour or two.

(Two hours later)

The ship landed in the desert and Youji was sent to see if it was suitable for their needs. He flew into the air and searched for a city. Soon he landed in a city and searched for parts. He found nothing so he flew off once more to find a water and food supplies. He landed in a forest and saw animals walking around and fruit in bushes and trees. He then flew back to the ship where he told the other three of what he found out about Earth.

**I know its short, but chapters will get longer and longer as the story goes long and this and the next chapter will be the shortest ones. Tell me if its bad or not. The group meet the Z-Fighters soon.**


	2. OC Submission

**Character Submission**

**I will be accepting three good guys as main good guy characters and some bad guys for later chapters as the villain in this story's henchman. Here are the rules.**

**No incredibly long names, just first and last.**

**I am okay if the good guys are related to Youji, but I most likely will only pick one character related to Youji.**

**Try to have fun creating your character without overpowering them.**

**If you have a problem with me doing character submission, just keep it to yourself and don't flame me about it.**

**If you have a made up move please describe how it looks to me.**

**I'm okay if a character older than Youji surpasses him, but not surpassing Goku or Vegeta**

**No robots, it's hard for me to write emotionless characters.**

**I'm only taking one character from each person, and you must be logged in so I may contact you about your OC**

**Finally the bad guys aren't going to appear until around later chapters.**

**Name:**

**Age (Under 20 if good guy):**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Markings On Body ( Like scars):**

**Clothes:**

**Attacks:**

**Backstory (Including how they met Youji if it's a good guy)**

**Good or Bad:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush/Love Interest:**

**Additional items/weapons:**

_Example_

**Name:** Youji Musha

**Age (Under 20): 12**

**Species: Purebred Saiyan**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Fun to be around, nice, usually polite**

**Hair: Short black spiky hair**

**Eyes: Black eyes**

**Markings On Body ( Like scars): scar on right shoulder from a fight**

**Clothes: Red gi with a black belt tied around the waist. He wears an old necklace around his neck. Metal gauntlets protecting his forearms**

**Attacks: **

**Super Attack-Pain drop- Puts the victim in a full nelson, flies high in the air and comes down with them locked in the hold.**

**Super Attack-Untraceable-Takes off his gauntlets and moving at his full speed, throwing a combo of punches and kicks at the opponent**

**Ultimate Move- Supreme Cannon- Charges a small red blast in his hand and throws it at you, once it's close it grows large then blows up**

**Backstory: His family left planet Vegeta just a few days before, looking for something on another planet. When they came back they saw rocks floating where Planet Vegeta used to be. They fled to a planet and lived there. Many years later Youji is born and trained by his father using special gauntlets that increase gravity on the wearer. By the time he was eight he was forced to flee the planet using his parents' old ship by a greedy emperor who wanted to kill Saiyans. Before his father died he was given a necklace. He met others that were threatened by the emperor along the way and soon made it to Earth.**

**Good or Bad: Good**

**Likes: games, friends and family, music, training**

**Dislikes: pain, misery, the emperor, evil, boring stuff**

**Crush/Love Interest: maybe**

**Additional items/weapons: His father's old necklace at all times**


	3. Accepted So Far

**The list of Accepted OCs**

**Good Guys:**

**Yuken Kaminoke was sent in by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan.**

**Soina Jackson was sent in by WisdomAndWatersDaughter**

**Kokoro Shisamaru was sent in by Writer'sFantasy**

**Bad Guys:**

**Xandor Feroda was sent in by Joshua1277**

**There have been no other bad guys sent in other than Xandor. The next chapter will be up in a day or two.**


	4. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Youji stood outside looking at the environment around the ship. It was so dry and hot in the desert. He was actually waiting for his friends to show up. They had gone to explore the planet while Youji stayed at the ship, since he didn't feel like leaving the ship. "Now's a good chance to try to charge up to my max power level, there's nothing else to do in this desert." Youji said to himself.

He crouched down and clenched his fists. Slowly his power rose. However he was forced to stop before he could even get up to a quarter of his full power. He still felt pain from the encounter that messed up the ship in the first place. Youji looked at a cut on his right shoulder.

The other three landed down in the desert, just before Youji entered the ship. One girl had dark blue dress-like gi with three medium white stars trailing off the corner of it. She had mystic blue eyes and light blonde hair tied in a bun. She looked to be around 18 years.

Another girl wore a deep sea green gi with a stormy gray belt tied around the waist. She had black cycling gloves and an old necklace with a sapphire crystal attached to it. She had midnight blue eyes and had spiky black hair going down to her shoulders. She looked to be the same age as Gohan.

The boy had a blue gi that somewhat resembled a turtle hermit uniform with a black belt. His hair was similar to Goku's, but white. He also had white fur on his tail. He was around 10.

"What are you guys doing back so soon" Youji asked.

"We tried to go to some place called an amusement park" The 18 year old said.

"It was amusing at first" the 10 year old started.

"Then they kicked us out after they said Yuken was too short for the rollercoaster." The girl in the green gi said.

"And he said some unpleasant things" the 18 year old finished.

"I wasn't too short, Kokoro" Yuken said to the 18 year old.

"Then why weren't you let on" the girl in the green gi said mockingly.

"Shut up Soina" Yuken yelled at her.

"It's just a joke calm down" Soina said.

"On the up side you're not as weak as most short people" Kokoro pointed out.

_'I wonder how long it'll take for us to fix our ship and get off this planet' _Youji thought to himself completely ignoring the fact that there was an argument going on right in front of him. _'Even if we fix it we can't run forever, can we?'_

Youji looked at his friends and noticed Youji and Kokoro had just sprung into a fight. He never saw why this big problem with Emperor Kagai started. He just appeared on his planet and took it over. And from the last time they encountered Kagai they already knew he hated Saiyans, just from the way he talked to Youji, Soina and Yuken, but why? He also didn't know why Kokoro wanted to be dragged into danger. She had a pretty much peaceful life before meeting him.

(at Capsule Corp)

Vegeta and Trunks were training in the gravity room. Since Goku left with Shenron and left protecting the Earth to Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince was making Trunks train with him just in case. Trunks and Vegeta stopped training after they started to sense the power levels of two in the desert. "Does it seem much like a threat to Earth" Trunks asked.

"No, even if it was, neither should even be compared to me when it comes to fighting" Vegeta replied. The extra gravity fell from seven hundred times Earth's gravity to the normal.

"Should we check it out before it erupts into something bad?" Trunks said looking at his father.

"Perhaps, you never know who's suppressing their energy until you confront them" Vegeta answered. Vegeta walked down the hallway alone and went into he and Bulma's room. He opened a drawer and pulled a bag with six senzu beans out of it. "Probably won't need them, but it doesn't help to underestimate a fighter, especially with what happened the first time I came to Earth"

Trunks waited outside the building for Vegeta. He had to wait a few minutes before his father came out. They flew towards the two power levels before they could lose it and arrived quickly.

The two landed in the barren region. All they saw was a ship, Yuken and Kokoro fighting, and Soina and Youji watching the fight. Vegeta didn't waste any time trying to be nice. He approached them and yelled "Who are you and why are you on Earth"

Kokoro and Yuken stopped and landed back on the ground near Youji and Soina.

"Hi my name is Kokoro" Kokoro said.

"I'm Soina" Soina said.

"Youji" Youji said.

"I'm Yuken, hold on aren't you" Yuken didn't get to finish.

"The Prince of All Saiyans, now why are you here" Vegeta interrupted.

"Our ship is broken so we need to stop and get parts" Soina started.

"But they didn't have any" Kokoro finished.

"Do you really think anyone would sell parts to a ship from another planet to a bunch of little brats like you" Vegeta said.

"Is that why you're still here" Yuken said.

"I'm still here because I want to and I can leave when I want to" Vegeta said.

"If you can leave when you want to, that means you have a ship and parts that you could give us" Youji said.

"Yes, but they're mine, and I already know it's a bad idea to give four punks like you anything" Vegeta said.

"You wouldn't let four young people die just because you're a grumpy old man now would you" Kokoro asked

"Now that you put it that way" Vegeta started. The four refugees looked at him waiting for him to answer. "No"

Trunks approached the four next. "Look I don't think this is going to end in a good way. We should probably give them the parts" Trunks said to Vegeta. "Especially since the short one right there looks like he could argue with you all day" he said pointing at Yuken who heard the whole thing.

"Don't call me short" He yells at Trunks.

"But you are" Trunks was about to say before he felt a hard punch to the stomach and a kick to his face from Yuken. "I guess I don't get a warning"

"See Trunks, no one wants to be called short in any way" Vegeta said.

"Like you're one to talk" Trunks said prior to a punch to the back of his head by Vegeta. Trunks looked at Vegeta whilst rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"What you were saying before has now gotten my attention, Trunks, maybe I should give them a chance" Vegeta said. "If I don't your mother would probably do it anyways"

"So you'll give us the parts" Youji said hopingly.

"Well, let's see if I'm giving all of that stuff to people that can actually protect them selves" Vegeta said. He got into his fighting position. "I won't even go all out on you"

"Who wants to try" Soina asked.

"I'll go. It's been a while since I've reached at my full strength." Youji said. He knew he couldn't reach it on his own, but maybe a fight could solve it.

"I suppose you're ready" Vegeta said. Youji nodded and there was a few seconds of silence before someone made the first move.

Youji rushed forward launching a kick that was blocked by Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince then kneed Youji in the stomach then followed up with an elbow to the back of the young Saiyan, sending him to the ground. Youji turned over to his back and shot a small red ki blast at Vegeta's face and while he was dazed from it he punched Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta used an uppercut to knock Youji into the air. He appeared right above Youji and kicked the back of the young Saiyan's head, once again sending him to the ground. Youji stood up and looked to the airborne Vegeta. The prince watched as the child struggled to stand from the last blow.

Youji clicked a button on the bottom of his gauntlet, causing it to release his arm. He did the same to the other and got back into his fighting position. Youji shot forward moving a lot faster than he was before. He landed five quick punches and kicks on Vegeta then head butted his chest sending Vegeta down into the dirt. Youji landed onto the ground confident he would win before he noticed Vegeta get up with ease.

"That was a waste of your energy now wasn't it." Vegeta said. He after imaged right before an oncoming punch could land. He then brought down a double fisted attack onto Youji's back. They both engaged in a series of punches and kicks. Youji managed to kick Vegeta's gut followed by a kick to the side of his head. After Vegeta recovered he unleashed a flurry of attacks onto Youji leaving him stunned for a moment. Vegeta used that moment to fly above Youji and get into a familiar position. "Galick Gun"

The blast after hitting Youji sent him straight into the ground leaving a large crater where he landed. Vegeta landed on the ground and walked over to the unconscious Youji. He lowered his energy and defenses; thinking the battle was over. Much to his surprise he was kicked in the crotch by the thought to be knocked out Youji. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vegeta's scream was loud enough for Master Roshi to hear from his island.

The others laughed at Vegeta's pain for a moment. Vegeta grabbed Youji's foot and tossed him at a rock. "I believe I win" he said as he flew towards Youji's body. Being careful this time he picked up a small rock and tossed it at the young Saiyan. He turned to everyone else, "Does anyone else want to try"

"Father, I think we should just give them the parts, the kid put up a good fight." Trunks tried explaining.

"He could barely handle 10 percent of my power, whatever did that to their will most likely happen again with weaklings like them protecting it" Vegeta said.

"We don't know what caused it so there's no saying it will happen again."

"And you waited until after the fight to tell me this why?"

"I kinda thought the kid would win"

"We'll talk about that later"

Yuken and Soina walked towards Youji. "Youji are you alright" Soina said. A light groan was Youji's response.

_'How is Vegeta that strong, 10 percent of his power was enough tocompletely dominated the battle'_ Yuken thought to himself.

'_Maybe Prince Vegeta would help us fight Kagai'_ Soina thought.

"Trunks, what's today" Vegeta asked.

"It's the 31st, why?" Trunks answered with another question.

"No reason, it's something personal" Vegeta replied before flying off.

Kokoro and Trunks looked at each other for a few moments. "I'll be at the Capsule Corp building if you four need me. Here's a senzu bean, it'll heal your friend" Trunks said flicking the magic bean to Kokoro who caught it. He then flew after Vegeta

_'His name is Trunks and he'll be at Capsule Corp,that seems interesting' _Kokoro thought to herself. She took the senzu bean over to Youji. "Youji, wake up you must eat this bean" she said.

"How is one bean going to help him" Soina asked.

"That Trunks guy said it would heal him" She answered.

"Have you ever thought people here might be crazy" Yuken said.

"What do you mean by that" Kokoro asked.

"He gave you one bean" Yuken answered.

"And you're a midget in denial" Kokoro said.

"I want to hurt you so bad, but then we'll need two "magic" beans" Yuken yelled.

"Uh…Did I miss something?" Youji asked after awaking.

(Shenron's Dimension)

Goku had been training there for two years since Shenron had taken him. Now he was finally ready to return to Earth and continue his life there. Everybody was probably missing him. He had no idea about what evil was going to show up on Earth in just a few months.

"Hey, Shenron I wanted to know if you can change me to my adult form before I go back to Earth" Goku asked.

"You shall be granted your adult body once more" Shenron said in his usual loud, but calm voice. Goku grew until he was as he was before Pilaf changed him into a child.

"Thanks Shenron, now if I'm right Chi Chi cooks dinner around this time, so I'll get going" Goku said. Even after two years the Saiyan didn't want to miss dinner at any time. Shenron took him back to Earth the same way he left it. His long body filled the sky and surrounded Dende's Lookout. He dropped off Goku who waved goodbye to Shenron for probably the last time.

"Goku, is it really you" Mr. Popo said coming out of the lookout.

"Mr. Popo it's been a while" Goku said. Popo now knew it was him and left to get Dende. Dende ran out the lookout with Popo to see Goku with his own eyes. "Dende, how have you and the Earth been since I was gone?"

"It really is you, should we tell Chi Chi" Dende said. "You don't know how long she cried after you left."

"Is that so, I guess I'm going to go surprise her and Goten, next" Goku replied. He put two of his fingers to his head and used his instant transmission to get to his house.

Chi Chi was inside cooking food and Goten was helping. Goten left the room for a while and Goku picked this moment to strike. He snuck in quietly. Chi Chi tried to reach something on a high shelf, but was too short to reach it. Goku walked up behind her and grabbed it for her. She turned around thinking it was Goten to see Goku's cheerful face. "So, what's for dinner" he said. Chi Chi hugged Goku and began to cry.

"Mom what's going on" Goten yelled running into the room. He saw his dad and stopped. "Dad?"

"How long has it been since I left" Goku asked.

"It's been two years" Goten answered since Chi Chi couldn't because she was crying so much.

"I guess I'll have to make up for lost time" Goku said.

**I made a new chapter and it is the most words I've used on one page ever. I'm still looking for bad guy OCs, if your character is selected you shall get a PM from me. Read and Review, because reviews mean a lot to me.**


	5. Author's Note

**Dear readers,**

** I know I'm taking a little long, something came up and I was forced to leave my laptop at home while I ended up in North Carolina for some reason. Usually I am always near a computer; however my family members down there didn't have one so I was prevented from updating even longer. There is a poll on my profile that is the point of this whole author's note. It is for seeing "Which story will get focused on the most" since I am having a problem with having more than one story being focused on at a time. If this story wins the poll, you will see more updates, better chapters and I'd be focusing more on this story so I'll catch my mistakes easier. Winning the poll would be great for this story, but you better start voting because somehow Yugioh has the most votes and that's my least popular story.**

** I am sorry if it seems too quick that I am pushing something like this onto this story because the other stories were around longer so they have more chapters, making this one the underdog. I am a mere 13 year old Dragon Ball fan that needs to know, which story should be focused on? You are the ones who will decide.**

** Thank you for your time.**

**Sincerely,**

**Shadowmaster77**


	6. Only the Beginning Part 2

**Good news. This story won in a close victory by one vote in the polls. So enjoy the story below.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. All OCs belong to their respective owners. I own Youji.**

(Space)

A blue humanoid figure sat in his throne. The man wore black plated armor on his chest, forearms and shins. His shinguards covered up the bottom of the legs of his white pants. His throne was seated in a position that the shadows were covering his upper body, but his glowing yellow eyes still had shown in the darkness. He stared out the window at the blue and green the battered ship headed towards. It was far off.

Flipped up a small screen on the arm of his throne. In a strange language it displayed information. Translated the information on the screen stated _'Estimated Arrival Ttime-3 Months, 25 Days, 6 Hours, 6 Minutes and 6 Seconds'_ The blue man sighed. His time in his throne room was his only time to think to himself without the soldiers that worked for him complaining about how long it will take to get there or how long they've been working without a break. The emperor felt at peace for the moment.

"Emperor Kagai." Until now. A small voice behind him said. The voice had alarmed him too quickly. Kagai was so surprised he ended up breaking the small screen!

"What do you want." the ruler asked as he turned his chair around revealing his scarred face and red teeth. There stood a Krillen-sized-fish-like person wearing feeble plain white armor.

"The fugitives are going to escape the planet if we do not get there in time." It said in a weak voice. The fish was scared.

"Thank you for telling me, you may leave." Kagai said, dismissing the soldier. As the creature turned around it was obliterated by a small ki blast from its leader. The fish was reduced to a pile of ash by the attack. The tyrant walked towards the door and yelled, "Someone get a broom and clean this mess up."

Kagai's ship, the Tormentor, was nearing Pluto to be edited. The name for the spacecraft fit the description. Since Kagai became the cruel galactic tyrant that he is, the sight of his ship usually marked the end of a planet's freedom. As the ship landed on the dwarf planet the fiendish monarch pressed a button that activated an intercom. "We are going to land to adjust the speed on the Tormentor." he announced.

The emperor stepped out his quarters and headed down a hall to his left. He approached some six warriors that worked for him. "I need you to go to Earth in our faster ships and judge how strong its people are. The planet looks nice from here and I would enjoy owning it." He commanded. The six nodded and left the hallway towards a hangar quickly.

"Revenge, will soon be mine." He said to himself quietly.

(Earth)

Youji, Yuken, Soina and Kokoro were inside their grounded ship. They needed to find a way to lose Kagai without bringing destruction to other planets. "We're not strong enough to hurt Kagai and I'm pretty sure he'll be here soon" Soina said.

"What does he have against us" Youji asked himself.

"Well we land on a different planet every few weeks, maybe he's using us to hunt planets" Yuken guessed.

"Don't you think he has a map in his ship, it's probably a personal reason" Kokoro said.

"Someone's outside" Yuken pointed out. The four looked out the window and saw Trunks.

"Should we go out there" Soina asked the three.

"Yes" Kokoro said. The four went outside the ship and met with Trunks.

Trunks pulled a capsule out of his pocket and pressed the button on the top before throwing it. The capsule turned into a box with some random ship parts.

"What the heck was that?" Yuken asked.

"It's a Dynocap, Capsule Corporation makes them" the half Saiyan answered. "Would any of these parts work on the ship?"

"I don't know I didn't make it" Youji said.

_'This might take a little longer than I thought' _Trunks thought. "Where will any of these go if they do work?"

"There should be someplace where they would go somewhere inside." Kokoro answered.

"Maybe it would be easier to take it to Capsule Corp to examine it first." Trunks said.

"Sure we'll just pick it up and fly there." Yuken said sarcastically.

"Actually not a bad idea, I can adapt it to turn into a capsule then we could just pick it up easily." Trunks said.

"Wouldn't it need to be working properly for you to adapt anything?" Soina asked.

"We don't know that until we see what's missing." Trunks said. The five went into the ship to find what exactly was wrong with their ship. There was a room in the back of the ship sealed off with a metal door.

Trunks pulled hard to open the door. Inside the room was filled with the technology that made the whole thing work properly, but at the time it looked like turning on the ship would just make the whole thing explode! Some of the gears were broken, the wires were shorted out and cut, and there was a hole in the large battery that made the engine function.

"The gears and wires may be able to be replaced easy, but that battery was most likely made off of Earth so we won't know what types of things you used to power it and we'll need to fix the hole in the battery after we find the necessary things to fuel the battery so it can work the engine properly." Trunks explained.

"You got all of that just from looking at it?" Yuken asked. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, but it looks like it was destroyed on purpose by someone." Trunks added.

"At first it was just broken gears, then we tried to fix it and this happened." Kokoro explained.

"So do you still think you can adapt it?" Youji asked.

"It might take a few hours to customize it into a capsule so I suggest you occupy yourselves with something." Trunks said.

"I guess we'll see what else is on Earth while you do that." Soina said.

"Let's go then." Yuken said.

"Bye Trunks." Kokoro said briefly before the four left Trunks in the ship.

"You don't think he'll be looking through any of our other rooms while we're gone do you?" Youji asked his cousin, Soina.

"He seems like he wouldn't do anything of the sort." Soina replied. The group flew out of the desert.

"So, where should we try going first?" Kokoro asked.

"How about we just see what's here to do." Yuken suggested.

"We'll just take the amusement park off that list." Youji said.

The four flew across the sky to find something to pass the time.

(Capsule Corp)

Vegeta had been in his gravity room training alone. It was a day he remembered from when he was a child. His father was attacked by a warrior on a planet that was being taken over by the Saiyans. The warrior lost his leg fighting King Vegeta and escaped before he could be killed by Saiyans. Vegeta guessed that the lone fighter swore revenge, but that was long ago. The warrior could have died by now, or he could be carefully plotting.

The prince had been training with the gravity turned up to 1500 times Earth gravity. Barely being able to move in the heavy room he continued. Out of all of the horrible things Vegeta has been through and done the Saiyan's pride would always stay intact, but something about the lone fighter escaping made Vegeta uneasy. It didn't seem right.

(Son's Residence)

The Son family had been having a small celebration since Goku returned. Gohan had came over with Pan and Videl and Goku himself called some other Z-Fighters. Everything was going great for a while. Even King Kai had telepathically called Goku to welcome him back to Earth.

However, that telepathic call was not all good news. "Goku, there is some bad news as well." The Kai said.

"What is it?" The Saiyan asked.

"Just like how I saw the Saiyans coming to invade, I've seen some galactic empire from east galaxy coming towards Earth now. And I believe they're chasing the four young fighters that landed on your planet just days ago." King Kai explained.

"I just got back though, can't they wait." Goku said.

"It'll take a few Earth hours, but they'll arrive soon." The little blue person said. King Kai's voice then disappeared from Goku's head.

"At least it'll be nice to try out my new strength. This could be exciting." Goku said out loud. Chi-Chi heard this and did not seem happy.

"Try out your new strength, there isn't another problem on Earth is there." She said.

"Well, yeah but I'm just going to have a little fun with them, I don't think they're going to be as big of a threat to me as Vegeta was when he and I first fought." Goku tried to explain.

"Just promise you won't get to hurt." Chi-Chi requested.

"I'll try not to hurt myself." He said prior to running off before she could change her mind. "Hey Gohan, I'm going out for a bit do you want to come with me?" He asked stopping for a few seconds.

"I'm coming." Gohan replied. The two flew off and were closely followed by Goten who chose to follow his brother.

Arriving at the dry desert land they stood in silence for a few seconds. The place brought back memories from many the many battles fought there. "What exactly are we looking for?" Goten asked.

"I think its alien invaders, maybe that ship is theirs." Goku said approaching the ship that appeared to be broken down. "They sure need a better pilot." He knocked on the door as if he had no worries of what might come out. And what came out completely surprised the Saiyan.

"Trunks, what're you doing in that ship." The fighter exclaimed.

"I'm working on it; I thought you were training with Shenron." Trunks said.

"So this is the wrong ship." Gohan said.

"Or they didn't land yet." Goku added.

"Trunks why are working on this ship?" Goten asked.

"It's somewhat complicated" he answered. "Can someone fill me in on what's happening?"

"Well I got back, we started celebrating, King Kai calls, and then we're searching the planet for the guys King Kai tells me about, and then we ran into you." Goku summed up.

All four had just sensed six high power levels land in different locations around Earth. Goku for once underestimated the strength of his opponents as they're presence alone made him think the worst.

"One of them is at Mount Paozu" Gohan yelled before flying towards the power leaving his father, brother, and friend behind. They soon followed.

(West City)

The four had been exploring the city for a long while. It had been at least two hours since they left their ship. One of the few things they had done was trying free samples of stuff around the city. Now they were trying some free ice cream they had gotten as they sat on a building.

"Earth is kind of weird." Youji stated. "In a good way."

"Yeah, it's so peaceful here." Kokoro agreed.

"Except for that guy that tripped over my head." Yuken said.

"Altogether this place is pretty cool." Soina said.

"It's better than those smaller planets that only had one temperature." Kokoro added.

"Especially the volcano planet we stopped at four months ago, no wonder no one lived there." Soina said.

"Didn't that whole planet blow up?" Yuken asked.

"The whole thing erupted and melted itself down, I didn't know that was possible." Youji answered.

"Well that planet that was one big beach wasn't too bad." Kokoro said.

"Too bad Kagai killed everyone on it and took it for himself." Soina replied. "What's that" she pointed at a small pod heading towards the four of them.

"It's just a meteor, I'll get it." Yuken said as he charged a small blast and threw it at the meteor. The ki blast did nothing and the meteor crashed on them. The building they sat on crumbled and fell.

"I don't think that was a meteor." Youji noted.

There was a small white round ship with one door. It opened up and a person wearing black shoes, jeans and a black cloak that went down to his waist past his hands stepped out. The man had a cybernetic left eye. He had blonde spiked hair with a fringe over his left eye. He looked to be around 17 years old.

"There is no way one of Kagai's henchmen could've gotten here that fast." Soina said in amazement.

"You don't think I was going to wait for Kagai's ship to get here to kill you and get my reward. It seems the other five haven't found you yet, and I did." He said.

"Other five?!" Kokoro exclaimed

"Who am I killing first?" the man asked expecting an answer.

"Xandor, don't keep all four to yourself." Another voice said. The source of the voice was a man sitting on a random car. As he stood his physique was rather elegant and curvy. He has waist-length, thin, straight purple hair. His hooded eyes are the color of the afternoon sky. He had green skin and red hair and wore a blue set of armor with pink tights underneath.

"Hey, Yuken who's that really ugly woman on the car?" Youji whispered.

"I dunno, but I think that's a guy." Yuken said back. The two snickered at the she/guy.

"Stay out of this Strano." Xandor said.

"I can't let you get paid while I waited for them to show up, so I put a tracer on your ship." Strano said.

"When did you-"Xandor started.

"Before the six of us left for this lousy planet." The man in pink and blue said.

"I'll kill them, then I'll kill, do you get it?" The man in black said.

"Should we walk away or stay?" Kokoro asked Soina.

"It would be smart to walk off, but we have to do it quietly." She answered. The four slowly crept to the right and hid behind a building.

That building did not last long. A laser blew right through it, completely destroying it. That left the four refugees standing out in the open beside a pile of rubble.

"Do you think I've forgotten about you?" Xandor said. "You never answered my question, who dies first?"

Soina stepped up to the challenge. Strano shut his mouth and decided to watch Xandor Feroda fight. He wanted to see the sadistic intergalactic bounty hunter in action.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Feroda mumbled before launching into battle.

To Be Continued…

**I hope I did okay with this chapter. I am still accepting bad guy OCs and if I wrote your OC wrong than contact me. I made Strano because every anime bad guy that has an army has one questionable henchman. Strano means weird in Italian. I made him for no reason he should not be offending to many, but if he did I'm sorry it's an anime fanfic character.**

Xandor Feroda belongs to Joshua1277

Kokoro Shisamaru belongs to Writer'sFantasy

Soina Jackson belongs to WisdomAndWatersDaughter

Yuken Kaminoke belongs to Supersaiyaninfinitygohan

Strano belongs to me

Youji Musha belongs to me

Top of Form


	7. Battle In West City

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and read this whole time, it means a lot. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a fan-based work of fiction. All Original Characters belong to their owners and are stated at the bottom of the page.**

(West City)

Soina got into her fighting stance, readying herself for whatever Xandor had to offer. Before she knew it Xandor had delivered a hard knee to her stomach. He followed with a punch to her back causing her to hit the ground. As he lifted his foot to stomp on her Soina countered with a sweep to the man's other leg.

While the killer was in the air she kicked him into the air. She chased after him before he could get a chance to recover his posture. The half-Saiyan girl whilst flying up; punched Xandor in the stomach followed by a kick to his head, sending him back to the ground. The impact from the blow created a crater below the bounty hunter.

The assassin picked himself up off the ground and resumed his fighting stance. Soina flew down towards him at her full speed rearing her fist back to deliver another strike. As she made it down to him her attack was blocked by Xandor's knee. She followed up with five quick strikes which were all dodged by the hired killer.

Xandor then sent a barrage of punches and kicks which all connected. The bounty hunter's next move was a few more fast punches and he finished with a strong strike that sent the girl flying. He after-imaged in front of Soina and launched a few more swift kicks followed by a double fisted smash that sent her to the land beneath her.

The girl in green landed on her feet and sprung towards the man in black. The male fighter rushed down towards her and their fists collided. They then started exchanging blows. Each one was thinking about catching the other off guard and taking advantage. However, only one could come up victorious.

As the two exchanged flurries of blows the other three refugees and Strano watched the battle. "You children think you can handle fighting trained warriors like me and Xandor?" Strano asked slowly approaching the three not engaged in combat.

"Warriors? The way you dress you seem like you'd be more of a ballerina than a fighter." Yuken taunted.

"How dare you little boy, I am no dancer I am an elegant assailant." The purple haired man said.

"I'm not short." The white haired Saiyan replied. The small Saiyan nearly lost his temper at the last remark.

"Yuken calm down, we don't know how strong this guy is." Kokoro stated.

"Yeah, we can't risk getting too injured with our ship damaged." Youji said. The Saiyan in blue nodded and watched Strano closely.

The purple haired alien's eyes flashed a bright green for half a second then turn back to normal. There was something different about Strano that didn't seem right.

As the battle above their heads raged on they could tell Soina was slowing down. She was tired, but the fight hadn't been going on for long. The question that riddled all of the fighters was 'How did she get tired so quickly?'

She threw a punch that was caught by Xandor. He kicked Soina's jaw which was enough to knock her back. As she began to fall she was caught by a curved blade. The bounty hunter's scythe. Xandor used his scythe as a way to pull her back up towards him and against the bottom of his boot.

"Yuken," the older of the two Saiyan children started. "Have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Yep, from using my Ki vision, I can tell Strano's ki is messing with Soina." The younger said.

"So Strano is cheating." The blonde haired girl said. She rose her power up slightly. "I'm going to stop him."

"Go ahead, me and Yuken will just watch you and Soina fight." Youji said.

"Wait, how come we don't get to fight too?" Yuken yelled. "I don't wanna watch a fight and don't compete in it."

Kokoro approached the purple haired assassin. "What are you doing to Soina." She asked.

"Just a technique known as Psi-Bane, it slowly eats away at your stamina and focus and it I control it telepathically." He explained. He brushed strands of hair off his face with his hand and looked at Kokoro. "Oh you don't like it."

"No I don't, you're fighting unfairly." She said. "But you don't care do you."

"From my records on Xandor I know he doesn't like fair fights so I'm just getting rid of the evenhandedness in this fight." Strano said. "So I don't care that you think it's unjust."

Kokoro's power level spiked up to its highest. She flew at Strano full speed, firing ki blasts. The graceful assassin barely dodging each one fought back. Eventually the two's legs connected when both tried to kick the other.

"Let's see how this plays out." The black haired Saiyan said.

"So we won't get to fight?" Yuken questioned.

"It depends really. We should watch and help out when we see the fights are getting uneven." The older of the two stated. The younger nodded and focused on the two battles.

Kokoro stopped the exchange of blows when she caught Strano's foot and tossed him down to the ground. As he fell she pursued him at her top speed and she managed to pass him and land on the ground before him. As he neared her she kneed his back causing a large cracking noise to resonate from the green skinned man.

He fell to the ground in pain holding his back. As Kokoro looked down at him he yelled, "Sucker!" then his eyes flashed that bright green color that signaled that Strano was using his Psy-Bane technique. Kokoro instantly felt her power decrease moderately.

Being distracted by her power suddenly dropping she did not see Strano's uppercut coming and she was hit by it, sending her straight up into the air. He after-imaged in front of her and launched a kick that sent her higher in the air. He then hit her one more time before he sent five strong strikes to her back that each sent her even higher. He finished by after imaging above her and bashed her back down to the earth below.

As he landed he expected the battle to be over seeing how she struggled to stand from the attack. He landed down beside her and looked down on the girl. "Hmm, you didn't last too long now did you." He said pointing his finger towards her head, "Allow me to put you out of your misery." A green ki blast appeared in front of his finger. Just before he fired he felt a kick to his chin that rattled his brain.

Kokoro was back up and still fighting. She punched Strano in the stomach and as he bent over clutching his gut she sent an elbow down on the back of his head. Next she kicked the man in his ribs and grabbed him by his hair then tossed him up into the air. She formed a circle with her hands. She could see the purple haired fighter high up in the air. Pale blue energy appeared inside the circle before it was launched at the girlish man. "Neko-Moon Blaster!" she yells.

As Strano recovered from being tossed into the air he looked down to see a circular blue energy blast pursuing him. He caught the blast with both of his hands and threw it back at Kokoro. She had just barely dodged the attack then all of the sudden her power dropped once more. Once again letting the power drain distract her, she did not see the kick to the back of her head coming. This powerful kick sent her down to the ground in a flash.

As Strano slowly seeped more power out of Kokoro, more went on in the second battle.

"You are quite the fighter." The assailant started. The two stood firm on the ground, both in a fighting position. "However, you do not seem like you were born to fight like I hear most Saiyans are."

"That's because I'm only half Saiyan." She replied.

"Ah. Half of a Saiyan. That actually makes things less fun for me." He said. "I was hoping to have 'killed a full-blooded Saiyan' on my resume, but half will do."

"Fun? Do you think this is a game?" she remarked.

"If it was a game this would by far be the worst game I ever played." Xandor joked.

There was a quick moment of silence as the two stared each other down for a while. The two disappeared from where they were and left dust in their place. There were three shockwaves in the air in three different places. Soina and Xandor appeared in mid-air both firing off lightning fast attacks at each other. Eventually, thanks to Strano's Psy-Bane technique from earlier, outcome favored Xandor. He had managed to land one strong punch to the jaw of the half Saiyan.

This blow stunned her long enough for the man in black to take control of the battle. He grabbed her foot and tossed her to the ground, next to her ally who also appears to have lost her battle as well. Looking to 'kill two birds with one stone' the mercenary started to charge his laser eye's powerful attack.

"Now do we step in?" Shorter young Saiyan asked. The other nodded before both took off and rushed forward to stop the sadistic assassin's attack.

They were stopped in the air by the purple haired man. "Where do you kids think you're going hmmm." He asked.

"Away from you." The white haired boy said simply just flying around him. As Strano reached out to grab Yuken's leg his arm was shot by Youji's ki blast.

"How dare you." He muttered holding his burn before seeing the child fly past him. "XANDOR LOOK OUT!"

The bounty hunter looked to his left to see the two purebred Saiyan children approaching him rather quickly. Seeing how fast they were coming in he decided to after image above the city and fired his eye laser down at the whole city. The laser was a devastating blast that destroyed half the city below. _"Hopefully Strano was in the crossfire." _He thought to himself before flying away.

**I think I'll post fight scenes as chapters so that I don't force myself to work with as many characters. It's incredibly hard to work with Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Xandor, Strano, Kagai, Soina, Yuken, Youji, and Kokoro, plus every other character that will enter this story and have half of those characters in a fight while half are just doing common actions.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**

**Soina Jackson belongs to WisdomAndWatersDaughter **

**Kokoro Shisamaru belongs to Writer'sFantasy**

**Yuken Kaminoke belongs to Supersaiyaninfinitygohan**

**Youji Musha belongs to me**

**Xandor Feroda belongs to Joshua1277**

**Strano belongs to me**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	8. Barely Over 1000!

**Nappa: Hey Vegeta, how many words are in this chapter?**

**Vegeta: *crushes scouter* It's barely over 1 thousand.**

**Nappa: That sucks.**

**The story is below.**

_**Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan based work of fiction and I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. The Original Characters in this story belong to their respectful owners and creators.**_

The four pushed their way out from underneath the rubble of fallen buildings. Each one was covered in dirt, dust and had fallen parts of buildings on them and they all were scratched, bruised, and bleeding in some places. They were silent for a moment as they looked at each other.

"So we lost?" Yuken asked breaking the silence. The other three nodded. "Well it sucks to lose."

Kokoro picked broken pieces of buildings out of her hair and said, "Now I feel all dirty, this is horrible."

"My whole body is sore from that last attack he did." Soina stated. Youji looked at their surroundings.

"We were the lucky ones, most of the city is gone." He said. The four look around them to see complete carnage. The once tall buildings were reduced to ash and what few that still stood were only a few bricks, pieces of metal, or cement barely managing to stay upright.

"This doesn't look anything like what was here when we first got here." Kokoro mentioned.

"Well, that's what happens when Xandor fires his laser eye." A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Strano who was bleeding badly with a broken left arm and a swollen right eye. He held out his good arm. "Before I die of the unbearable pain I suffer…. I will use the last of my power to kill you all." A large green ball of ki formed in front of his hand.

"DIE!" he yelled as he reared his arm back. However, he never got a chance to launch the attack before a purple energy attack landed on him and obliterated the purple haired man.

Vegeta was floating high above the four and where Strano used to be with his hands out front of him. "I don't know who I just killed, but it made me feel better about missing what happened here." He said with a sick smirk crawling onto his face.

The young fighters just stared at Vegeta, who with all of the power he possesses did not show up earlier. "Which one of you stupid brats are going to tell me why half of the city is gone?" the prince asked.

"Well," Soina started. Vegeta landed down on the ground in front of them and looked at Soina. "We were here and then a ship landed on us, after that one of the guys that helped chase us to this planet came out and attacked us."

"Is that who I just eradicated? That's disappointing; I thought he'd be stronger." Vegeta remarked.

"No that was another guy; the one that did this to the city is gone." Kokoro jumped in.

"I sense someone at the glaciers." Vegeta announced. He had then flown off towards the glaciers, leaving a crater where he once stood.

"He seemed a lot meaner last time we saw him." Yuken said. "Maybe he was having a bad day then."

"He took information from us and left without a thank you, didn't help us find a place to rest up, and left four young injured people in the middle of a destroyed city alone." Youji started naming off the things Vegeta had done just then. "If you call that is his nice I don't want to see what he calls mean."

"We should get back to the ship and see if that guy is done working on it yet." Soina suggested.

"His name is Trunks." Kokoro stated.

"Let's just go already." The white haired Saiyan said. With that the four flew off towards their ship only to be disappointed when they saw the outcome.

"That geek didn't fix ANYTHING!" Yuken yelled at the top of his lungs. "Now we'll be here even longer."

"He's not even here." the other Saiyan child pointed out.

"Maybe he's got a reason, look," Soina said, pointing down at a box with tools and parts. "He left his stuff so I'm guessing he's coming back."

"Trunks doesn't seem like a guy to just walk off on someone like that." The blond haired girl said. The little white haired Saiyan directed his attention to her.

"Kokoro, we really don't know him. We don't know anyone here, the only reason we know he isn't working with Kagai is that he's related to Saiyans." The white haired kid pointed out.

"Well, Yuken's right on that part, we should leave the fact that Trunks isn't here at the time alone and fix ourselves up." Soina stated referring to them still wearing battle damaged clothes.

(_Emperor Kagai's Ship)_

As he sat in the quiet of his throne room undisturbed by anything, Kagai had one thought on his mind: getting revenge on Saiyans. _'Saiyans took my leg, Saiyans took my family, Saiyans took my people, Saiyans took my planet.' _he thought to himself, _'I will obliterate the remainders of the Saiyan race, but before I let them die I shall make them watch me reduce the planets to ashes.'_

His thinking time was interrupted once more by an incoming transmission. He saw who it was and answered it. A screen appeared in front of him where Xandor stood.

"What do you want Xandor?" Kagai asked.

"I am positive that I killed the four you declared criminals, half a city, and one of the other bounty hunters you hired." He announced with a sick smile crawling onto his face after that last part.

"Did I tell you to kill them?" the emperor asked.

"No, but I-"

"What did I tell you to do?"

"Test how much of a threat its inhabitants-"

"Now what did you do again?"

"Destroyed half a city, killed four outlaws and probably one of your other hired killers."

"Exactly! You disobeyed me." The blue man sighed heavily. "Which killer was it?"

"It was Strano." The bounty hunter answered.

"Good, at least there is something we could agree on." The tyrant muttered. "I want you to go see if you actually killed the four, they've managed to get away from me multiple times in the past, so I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be the one to kill them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xandor yelled.

"It means get to work." The transmission ended and the room was quiet once more.

**I am so sorry about the long wait and a short chapter. My mind's been all over the place and I can barely focus on one thing for a few minutes. I was actually planning to have a full 2500 word chapter finished on Christmas Eve and released on Christmas.**

**I ended up being hit by writer's block over December and most of January. My grades were killing me and ironically my worst was in English. Problems sprung up in life. That feeling that I'd have whenever I type just went away and I felt dumb. I had only finished half of the fifth chapter in two months. At least I had something done, right? **

**My mind feels clouded and I can't even bring myself to sit down and try to remember how to write. I heard things that made me feel bad about my writing too and that added to the writer's block. I am sorry and hope I am forgiven for this absensce.**


	9. Goku's New Stength

**Thank you all for the reviews that inspired me into pushing myself towards writing this. Another two of Kagai's mercenaries are introduced in this chapter. Also I might've forgotten to say, but this takes place after GT.**

_**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan-based work of fiction. Dragon Ball/Z/GT belong to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT.**_

A ship that was large compared to Xandor's crash landed in a lake at Mount Paozu, causing a large splash in the water. As it hit the bottom of the lake a crater appeared under the weight of the ship. A door on the ship opened up slowly and a huge hand came out first, grabbing the side and pulling its way out. Seconds later, a massive man emerged from the water.

He had orange skin and white eyes with no pupils. Instead of a nose, the man had four small holes in the middle of his face. It had a scowl on its scarred face. It had one red strip of hair in the middle of its head. The monstrous being wore damaged green armor with no sleeves, showing off its tree trunk-like-arms with black tattoos all over them.

The beast looked at its surroundings, seeing it was near mountains that had a forest terrain. "Kyojin's objective; judge strength of humans." He said with a deep calm voice. With that it started sniffing the air until a certain scent caught its attention. His eyes white eyes turned black. He began moving towards the direction the scent came from.

It moved quickly for its size and was pushing any and every thing out of its way. It had then come upon the Son residence and had already seen some of the humans he was there to find. Yamcha, Krillen, 18, Tien, Chi-Chi, Roshi and Chiaotzu. He pushed down a tree making himself visible to the bunch.

"What is that thing?!" Krillen yelled.

The behemoth growled at being called a 'thing' and directed its attention to Krillen. "Kyojin test little human's strength." It said.

"Oh, so it's here for trouble then." Tien smirked and looked at Krillen. "Hey, Krillen it looks like he wants you."

"Aw, but it's like twelve times my size, Yamcha can handle it. Right Yamcha?" the short fighter said looking towards Yamcha, who shook his head. Before Krillen could even look back at Kyojin he noticed that there was a large shadow over him. Next thing he knew he was thrown head first into a tree, causing it to break.

"How'd I get in this tree?" Krillen asked himself as he stood up off the ground. He saw the large monster known as Kyojin glaring at him from afar. The small man charged his ki. _'He's a lot faster than I thought, I have to keep an eye on him.' _ he thought.

_(In The Sky)_

"Gohan, that one that landed at Paozu seemed pretty strong from I felt myself." Goku noted.

"If it's as strong as I think it is, mom and the others are in big danger and we'll have to stop it." His eldest son replied.

"Well actually, I was hoping I could handle it alone." The father said. "I really want to try out what I learned from being with Shenron out on a strong opponent."

"Hey guys I have a question." Goten said, catching up to the two. "If dad has instant transmission, why are we flying?"

Everyone got quiet as they flew for a few seconds. "That would've saved us time about five minutes ago, but we're here now." Trunks spoke up from the back, breaking the silence. He pointed down to Mount Paozu and they could already see what had landed there fighting with Krillen.

_(On The Ground)_

Krillen was barely dodging heavy shots from the brute. Kyojin had finally caught the monk with a hard punch to the torso. Krillen clutched his chest as he fell to the ground, only to be picked up by the monster by his shirt. The other Z Fighters were too scared of the thing to jump in. It already overwhelmed one of the strongest humans on Earth in less than a minute and it didn't even look tired.

It looked at the others and raised Krillen above its head. It threw Krillen at Chi-Chi and he was caught by Goku who stepped in just in time. The Saiyan put his friend down and looked back to the beast with an angered look in his eye. Gohan, Goten and Trunks soon landed behind him.

"So you chose to pick on my friends." He said as he got into a fighting position. "That was a bad choice, I was going to just have fun fighting you, but now I'm angry."

"Kyojin think you smell familiar." The thing replied. "You smell like Saiyan."

"I am a Saiyan, from Earth."

"Kyojin think Emperor Kagai won't like Saiyan, so Kyojin break Saiyan."

"I'll give you one chance to leave before you do something you and your emperor will regret."

The monster quickly appeared in front of Goku with its arm reared back to punch him. As the punch came forward the Saiyan grabbed his arm and tossed Kyojin into the air. The beast caught itself with flight as it was high above the ground. When it looked down it couldn't see Goku. It felt a tap on the back of its shoulder just then and turned around to be met by a kick, launching it far away from the others.

It came to a stop when the Saiyan from Earth caught it by its arm again. He smirked and started spinning, gaining more speed every time he went around. He soon let go, sending the behemoth flying towards the ground. Instead of landing on the ground like it would've, it ended up having Goku's elbow in its back.

"Why is it that whenever Goku leaves, he comes back stronger and we look weak in comparison?" Yamcha asked.

"That's just Goku for ya." Roshi answered.

Suddenly, the Saiyan teleported right back in front of the Z Fighters. "Hey guys!" he greeted.

"What did you do with him?" Chiaotzu asked.

"He's a bit tied up right now." Goku replied.

_(Side Of A Cliff)_

Kyojin hung there upside down by to ki rings holding his feet. The rest of his body just dangled as the wind pushed him. "Saiyan man! Let Kyojin down now!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

A female figure flew down right in front of him, her brown hair blowing in the wind. She wore greenish blue armor that, similar to Kyojin's, had no sleeves. She looked a lot more human than Kyojin. The only difference was that she had more pointy ears than a human.

"How's it hanging bozo?" she joked.

"Emiko! Let Kyojin down." He demanded.

"Why let my competition for the Emperor's bounties free when I could leave you with a cliffhanger?" the girl said.

Kyojin growled as she waved and flew off. He then roared very loudly since he'd be stuck there until the ki rings wear away.

_(Mount Paozu)_

"Goku would you mind telling us what that thing was." Krillen said.

"I guess one of the alien invaders King Kai warned me about." He answered.

"The what?!" Chi-Chi asked with clear rage showing. Most of the Z Fighters(not Goku) immediately backed away, wanting to be as far away from an angry Chi-Chi as possible.

"Well uh…." The Saiyan tried to think of a way to sum it up only for the moment to be interrupted by the door to the house to fly open revealing Goku's granddaughter.

"Almost all of West City just blew up!" Pan screamed running out of the house.

"Mother, Bra NO!" Trunks shrieked, flying off at his top speed. Within seconds he was out of sight.

"Did he forget that dad could use instant transmission?" Goten asked.

_(West City)_

Xandor landed at West City to try to find the four fighters he believes he killed with his eye beam. A smirk grew on his face as he saw the destruction he caused to the city. He had searched through the rubble of what used to be buildings and didn't find any of the four. _'At least I'll be able to tell Kagai that the Earthlings aren't strong enough to withstand my high powered eye beam.'_ He thought.

He felt a sudden wave of power fly across the sky above him. He looked towards it seeing Trunks dash towards a heavily damaged dome shaped building. As the half-Saiyan flew over him, he noticed Xandor, but since the well-being of his family was more important he passed him by. Seconds later he landed and ran into Capsule Corp. He searched through every room in the building until finding Bulma and Bulla hiding in the large room, made to look like a forest that Dr. Briefs used to keep his pets in. Bulma carried her purse with her and Bulla was empty handed.

Upon finding them Trunks felt a wave of relief and a smile came onto his face. His sister and mother quickly stood up and approached him. "Trunks what happened out there?" Bulma asked.

"It's not a coincidence, I can tell you that and it'll be better if we go to the Son house to have everything explained." Trunks replied. The three started to head out the building, the purple haired half-Saiyan stared out the broken windows to see Xandor still standing in the middle of the carnage of what used to be a city. _'Did he do this?' _he thought. _'Even if he did, I don't want to get myself into a fight, especially with mom and Bulla here.'_

"Mom, did any of the capsules with planes in them survive?" he asked.

"Yeah, I keep one with me just in case." Bulma answered and pulled a capsule out of her purse.

"Good, we can use that to fly away from here." Trunks said taking the capsule. "It'll be easier then carrying you both."

The three exited the building and Trunks pressed the button on top of the Dynocap. He threw it and in a small poof of smoke it turned into a blue airplane. They stepped inside and Trunks sat at the controls, pressing the necessary buttons to get the plane in the air. It sped off towards Mount Paozu.

**So far so good, I might be able to get past two thousand words again next chapter since my writers block is clearing up. I am also going to start doing fun facts about Dragon Ball Z at the end of every chapter. Thank you all who review.**

**Soina Jackson-WisdomAndWatersDaughter **

**Kokoro Shisamaru-Writer'sFantasy**

**Yuken Kaminoke-Supersaiyaninfinitygohan**

**Youji Musha-ShadowMaster77**

**Xandor Feroda-Joshua1277**

_**P.S: Just to be clear, when it comes to age I go by guides, not FUNimation. This means Pan is 11 in this and so is Bulla. Marron would be 14. From adding up everything with Goku he is nearly 50. Vegeta and Krillen are older by Goku by a few years. Gohan is in his 20s, Goten is 16 and Trunks is 17. **_

_**No one knows or cares about Roshi's age. Chiaotzu doesn't age and Tien's age has never been mentioned. Who cares about Yamcha, didn't bother to look him up. Piccolo is dead, I heard Bulma's parents died and Bulma herself is the same age as Vegeta by the end of GT.**_

FUN FACT: The new Dragon Ball Z movie, written by Akira Toriyama is releasing some time 2013 under the name Battle of the Gods. 


End file.
